User talk:Blue dude
Hi this is my talk page i will answer beetween 7:00 and 8:00 in the moring and in afternoon it will be 4:00 to 5:00 thanks.Plus this is my user page so i dont have to use signature only u do thanks Hi, welcome to the Moshi Monsters Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Niosies page. ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. ;Want to edit an article? * We has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. So, go edit! And please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything else! -- Abce2 (Talk) 20:16, July 24, 2012 Please don't post inappropriate language on articles, thanks Shelbypinky1 Talk Page 21:47, August 26, 2012 (UTC) You need to have at LEAST 200 productive edits, 77 won't cut it. Making other admins complain to you won't help, follow the rules and get more edits, then will see. Shelbypinky1 Talk Page 13:26, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Please don't tell me or any admin what to do. That can get you in trouble, also when rainbowdashfan123 makes a rfa page then i will Concider it. ps I can't even make anyone an admin anyway! Shelbypinky1 Talk Page 20:06, September 6, 2012 (UTC) come on chat plz - rainbowdashfan123 sos dont know how but i think i changed my password on moshi monsters and now i can't sign in and chang my password back what should i do? 15:16, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Warning Warning one for spam. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]"Other" 16:39, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Reply No. :And the next answer from me's going to be a block. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 15:32, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Stop advertising your account on articles it is useless info and no one need to know that. Create a blog post if you want to tell everyone. 'Shelbypinky1' 'Talk Page' 16:55, September 30, 2012 (UTC) wanna come to chat(link416) please give me the codes for furnando pip and shambles. PLEASE!! Nintendo123 (talk) 18:42, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Ellis01 I am your best friend can you give me your extra shambles code? 'Shelbypinky1' 'Talk Page' 19:05, October 1, 2012 (UTC) You can give Shelby the shambles code, but PLEASE give me furnando and pip! PLEASE!! Nintendo123 (talk) 19:11, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Codes If you are giving codes for Pip, Shambles and Furnando, would you mind giving me a code for Pip? It'll be great help! ':) Thanks, Sefelic 3D (talk) 19:34, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Reply If you want to become a chat mod, create a RFCM. I have read your recent RFCMs but you need to use the functions properly. Sefelic 3D (talk) 19:56, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Just tell me now - rainbowdashfan123 Rainbow chat mod first I Can't and i wouden't do it anyway So, when are you going to give the Pip code? I really need him right now! Sefelic 3D (talk) 19:28, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Look I keep denying you because you don't use the format. Just go to Moshi Monsters Wiki:Requests for rights, put your name in the Request for Chat Moderator rights box, click the button, and follow the instructions. Not a hard thing to do. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]"Other" 21:14, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Screen shot 2012-10-04 at 7.27.25 AM.png|Just put your name in Screen shot 2012-10-04 at 7.27.35 AM.png|And press enter, violla! :It's simple, it's easy. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 12:29, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Reply You did use it finally, congrats on that. However, the current status of the RFCM is 0-2 oppose, and far be it from to promote someone against the community's words. I'll leave it for a week, and see how it does then. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 16:04, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Hey, You don't have to be such a jerk about the codes. I had really given rainbow the code. I feel really bad but then you got all involved and crap and are just trying to rainbow feel bad. Maybe you would take the role of being nice, sad, and maybe even feeling bad or good for people. Also, when you pretty much show you're a 9 year old that is really greedy people will stop liking you. I'm going to un-friend you unless you give the code LIKE YOU ACTRURALLY PROMISED!!! Snoopman14 (talk) 19:19, October 8, 2012 (UTC)Snoopman14Snoopman14 (talk) 19:19, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Come on chat! hiya! you wanna chat with me? Lil lady (talk) 13:19, October 11, 2012 (UTC) GIMME BACK MY PASSWORD! Minh Doesn't matter as my password! Gimme back it! Minh Also, I'll only tell u if u gimme back my password! PROMISE! minh Oops! My bad! Actually, what's my password, why I cannot reset my passowrd with my email? How do i get on chats cause i don't know how and i would really like to talk to you Hey, don't vandalize pages with your opinions. They could hurt other people on the wiki. Thanks, 'Shelbypinky1 Talk Page 17:36, October 22, 2012 (UTC) I restored the first half of your talk page! Was that alright? User:Jackninja5 Re: Chat Do you need something? I can't be on Chat all the time, and I'm busy. 00:35, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Warning Only warning for attempting to impersonate a user. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]"Other" 13:54, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Ellis, please just stop Rainbow did not say he would globally ban you and it is only for 2 weeks. If it was that bad it would be for longer. 'Shelbypinky1' 'Talk Page' 17:06, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Ellis, I will ask kindly please stop advertising you wiki. Thanks, 'Shelbypinky1' 'Talk Page' 19:42, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Blocked You have been blocked for one week, for failing to follow the rules after being told to many times. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 20:01, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Please don't create a page about chat rules if you aren't even a chat mod. Thanks, 'Shelbypinky1' 'Talk Page (click here)' 19:45, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Ellis, first sig your messages with your signature so i can reply faster and second stop spamming your wikis!!! Pease you have been banned from chat multiply times because of that. Thanks, 'Shelbypinky1' 'Talk Page (click here)' 21:01, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Fine, but you are not pressuring me to do whatever you want. I will go to your chat. I don't even care if you block me. Just any wiki to me. 'Shelbypinky1' 'Talk Page (click here)' 21:06, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Warning Warning one for harassment. Let's not go down this road again... Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 23:15, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Uh Ellis, don't mean to oppose but if you are banned you can still edit. you must mean you love this wiki chat. 'Shelbypinky1' 'Talk Page (click here)' 20:27, November 2, 2012 (UTC) you can't ban me on this wiki, you aren't an admin. Look just stop ok? 'Shelbypinky1' 'Talk Page (click here)' 20:50, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Let me get this straight into your head, f you ask me to unbanned/unblock you I will change the ban/block and make it longer. So no I am not unbanning you.'Shelbypinky1' 'Talk Page (click here)' 19:46, November 3, 2012 (UTC) OMG!!! Could I really win?!?! If I do can I please have the pip code? PLEEEAAASSSEEEE??? If I win, I'll never be mean to you EVER *echoing* again!!! Snoopman14 (talk) 20:17, November 10, 2012 (UTC)Snoopman14Snoopman14 (talk) 20:17, November 10, 2012 (UTC) I don't know who has Betty but right now I'm trying to get her. I already got Shelly. :-) Snoopman14 (talk) 13:57, November 11, 2012 (UTC)Snoopman14Snoopman14 (talk) 13:57, November 11, 2012 (UTC) im very sorry for spanning do you forgive me Warning Don't tell us not to oppose on a RFA, we can decide whether we want to support or not. 'Shelbypinky1' 'Talk Page''' 20:02, December 19, 2012 (UTC)